Perfecta
by Hanako Yomote
Summary: Madoka y Homura toman un baño juntas tras la clase de gimnasia. (Fluff/lemon)


**Esto es solo un PWP (Porn Without Plot) y también una excusa para escribir fluff de estas dos. Aún así espero disfruten el One-Shot. Es también mi primer lemon Yuri, así que no sean tímidos en opinar!**

Madoka suspiró entrando a los vestidores. Vaya, tener gimnasia a última hora...

Fue hasta su locker quitándose sus lazos rojos y deshaciendo sus coletas. Se sentó en la banca para quitarse el calzado, y pensó en lo genial que estuvo Homura hacía sólo unos minutos. Aunque eso era sólo una mínima muestra de sus habilidades. Ya había visto sus movimientos en batalla contra las brujas, y claro que era incluso más asombrosa.

\- _Desearía poder ser un poco más como ella..._ –pensó, poniéndose de pie para sacar sus cosas e ir a bañarse.

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien se acercó y la abrazó por detrás, silenciosamente, pues sorprendió a la pelirrosa.

\- ¡H-Homura-chan! –exclamó viendo a la chica de sus pensamientos, tan cerca de su rostros. Ella solo acercó más sus cuerpos, hundiendo la nariz en hueco de su hombro.

\- Haz estado algo extraña hoy, ¿ocurre algo?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con extraña? –preguntó, sin entender bien a qué se refería. Homura pareció quedar pensativa unos segundos, y luego suspiró contra su cuello, rosando más su nariz en él.

\- Nada, olvídalo –contestó restándole importancia de pronto, e inhalando contra su piel.

\- H-Homura-chan, no hagas eso... estoy toda apestosa ahora. No deberías abrazarme tampoco –notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Qué tontería. Madoka olía excelente. El aroma de su cuerpo, con el sudor, mezclado con el perfume que se había puesto por la mañana. Simplemente excelente.

\- En todo caso, yo también lo estoy –dijo, y sintiendo el estremecimiento de la chica en sus brazos cuando su nariz hizo cosquillas en su cuello, posó sus labios en ella. Besó su piel con delicadeza, chupando suavemente para sentir el sabor- Y a decir verdad... –siguió el camino hasta su oreja- hueles muy bien, Madoka.

La escuchó suspirar ante el roce, y sus manos inconscientemente divagaron bajo su camisa, levantándola un poco y tocando su vientre. Su piel estaba más resbaladiza allí.

\- ¡Eh, Madoka!

Se separaron tan rápido que la pelirrosa volvió a sorprenderse, pero esta vez por la falta de contacto. Se volvió para ver a su amiga pasar a esa sección de los vestidores, y vio a Homura frente a su locker, como si nada hubiera ocurrido hace unos segundos.

\- Sayaka-chan, sí que eres rápida. ¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó al verla con el pelo mojado y ya de nuevo con el uniforme.

\- Sí, pensaba salir temprano para ver a Kyousuke, pero recién me envió un mensaje de que estará ocupado ahora –se explicó rascándose la nuca. Se veía algo decepcionada, pero quiso ocultarlo de inmediato- Pero ya, no importa. Creo que en su lugar iré a comer un helado a la salida, ¿hace un buen día para eso no? ¿Te apuntas?

\- Ahm... -sus ojos fueron hacia Homura y luego de vuelta a su amiga- Lo siento, no voy a poder ir contigo hoy.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si es por esperarte, no me molesta.

\- Ah, no, es que yo... Ya tengo algo que hacer al volver a casa.

\- Hmm... Ya veo –Sayaka no pasó desapercibido cómo la mirada de Madoka pasaba frecuentemente a la chica tras ellas, así que tuvo que preguntar- Madoka –se acercó inclinándose sobre la otra- No te está molestando, ¿o sí?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ese bicho raro de Akemi. Incluso tiene su locker frente al tuyo, siempre está cerca de ti de alguna manera. Es un poco como si te estuviera siguiendo, no está siendo un problema ¿o sí?

\- ¡N-no! ¡Te equivocas! Homura-chan no me ha hecho nada –aseguró, agitando las manos. Sayaka hizo una mueca.

\- Aunque digas eso... Solo dime si tengo que encargarme de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sayaka-chan, por favor no seas mala. Ella es nuestra compañera de clase.

\- Si, como sea. Supongo que tendré que ir a buscar a Hitomi. ¡¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica?! -la miró un momento, parecía reacia a dejarla sola, pero acabó por despedirse- Bien, nos vemos luego Madoka –se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se marchó del vestidor tras tomar sus cosas.

Tras eso, la pelirrosa sacó de su casillero lo que necesitaba para bañarse, pero antes de irse se volvió hasta Homura, apenada.

\- Lo siento, Homura-chan.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

\- Porque yo... aún no soy capaz de decirle a Sayaka-chan sobre nosotras –notó la tristeza en su mirada.

\- No te preocupes por eso. De todas maneras, hoy cenaré con tu familia, así que no es como si lo nuestro fuera algo que estés ocultando a todo el mundo. Pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por eso.

\- Está bien... –no sonó muy convencida. Homura tomó sus cosas también de su locker y la siguió a las duchas.

Las duchas estaban separadas por cortinas, y a lo largo del cuarto todavía había vapor, por lo que el ambiente se sentía húmedo. Miró una vez para asegurarse que nadie las veía y se metió bajo la misma regadera que la pelirrosa, cerrando la cortina tras ellas.

\- H-homu... –la silenció posando su dedo sobre sus labios.

\- Tomemos un baño juntas.

\- P-pero...

\- No pasará nada mientras no nos oigan.

La pelirrosa pareció querer darle la razón un segundo, aunque la ponía nerviosa el hecho de que descubrieran que las dos estaban en la misma ducha. Pero... tomar un baño con su novia...

\- S-supongo que está bien... –vio a Homura colgar su toalla y comenzar a desvestirse, así que tímidamente se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Sus mejillas no tardaron en tomar color. Homura puso a correr el agua para calentarla y tomó su shampoo.

\- Ven aquí –obedeció casi por inercia, aún con la mirada baja por la vergüenza. Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, deseando que no fuera tan obvio la pena que le daba su desnudez; y se colocó bajo el agua tibia. Dejó que la otra vertiera shampoo en sus manos para pasar así sus dedos por su cabello mojado. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras juntaba los pies, sintiendo los masajes de su novia sobre su cuero cabelludo a la vez que aplicaba aquel producto con olor a fresas.

\- _Homura-chan está lavando mi cabello..._ –pensó, feliz. Cerró los ojos, esperando el posterior enjuague, y luego las manos de Homura se enroscaron en su cintura.

\- ¿Está bien si lavo tu cuerpo también? –su voz era neutral como siempre, pero poco sabía Madoka de qué tan rápido latía el corazón de la de ojos violeta.

La pelirrosa asintió levemente, apenas capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Su rostro entero debía de estar rojo justo ahora. Las manos de la de cabello azabache pasaron con el jabón por su vientre, deslizándose más abajo primero y luego más arriba... ahogó su voz cuando enjabonó sus pequeños pechos, no debería ser nada erótico, pero sentía a Homura respirar contra su nuca, y su cuerpo entero comenzaba a calentarse; no era solo por el agua. Homura dejó el jabón y utilizó solo la espuma en sus manos, masajeó uno de sus pechos con una, mientras que la otra bajaba hasta frotar su muslo interno.

\- Madoka... ¿puedo...? –el cambio sutil en su tono de voz era suficiente para indicarle que aquellos toques querían pasar a algo más, y si tuviera que ser honesta, diría que lo había estado esperando.

\- P-por favor, solo... Tócame más, Homura-chan... –se sintió casi aliviada de que no pudiera ver su rostro en ese momento, porque estaba más que avergonzada.

El agua continuó cayendo sobre ellas, llevándose el jabón de su cuerpo. Homura la hizo retroceder un poco, sin dejar de abrazarla, para quedar apoyadas en la pared. La mano que no había retirado de su muslo se encaminó entre sus piernas, y sintió sus miembros inferiores flaquear un poco. Los dedos de Homura rozaron su intimidad. Apretó los labios cuando la sintió frotar su clítoris suavemente, y sumó las sensaciones en su cuerpo cuando procedió a seguir acariciando su pecho. Su cuerpo se removió entre los brazos de la de cabellos oscuros, mientras sus dedos jugaban con uno de sus pezones a la vez que la masturbaba.

\- Madoka... –susurró su nombre, y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para hacerla voltearse. Madoka quedó de espaldas a la pared esta vez. Dejó de lado su timidez y miró a los ojos violetas de su novia, acercando despacio sus rostros para juntar sus labios. El tacto causó que un estremecimiento recorriera su columna, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Homura puso una de sus piernas entre las suyas, frotándola contra su intimidad. Respondió imitándola, se frotaron una con la otra, contra la suavidad de sus muslos más la fricción resbaladiza del agua. Sus manos se deslizaban por sus mojados cuerpos, acariciando toda la piel expuesta. La mente de la pelirrosa se tornaba nublosa, incapaz de pensar claramente en algo más que sentir. Como sólo sus besos, sus toques, su amor por Homura podían hacerla sentir.

\- Ah... Más... ahh... H-Homu-ra-chan... –musitó entre besos, cada que sus labios y lenguas se juntaban. La azabache no pudo estar más complacida de cumplir su petición. Apartó sus cuerpos un poco, separando sus piernas, y llevó una mano de nuevo a la entrepierna de Madoka.

Cuidadosamente introdujo dos dedos en su sexo, sintiendo con mayor precisión la humedad que desprendía de aquella zona. Madoka se arqueó contra ella apenas comenzó a moverlos, y sus caderas comenzaron a seguirle el ritmo, como si suplicaran que vaya más rápido. También cumplió con eso.

\- Ahh... Homura-chan! –por un momento se olvidó de que todavía podía haber alguien en las duchas, y dejó de reprimir debidamente su voz- V-voy a acabar... H-Homu... ra... –su voz se apagó levemente, y luego soltó el aire en un sonoro gemido que tuvo que ocultar cubriendo su boca con la mano. El placer la consumió en el climax, los dedos de Homura la hacían delirar. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, dejándose resbalar un poco contra la pared mientras los espasmos la recorrían. Homura la sostuvo en sus brazos enseguida, evitando que cayera. Cerró el agua, pues hasta el momento solo la había dejado correr para opacar sus voces.

\- Lo siento, Homura-chan. Estoy algo exhausta... –susurró débilmente.

Ya lo había notado. Madoka se había esforzado demás en aquella clase. No solo en sus tareas, también estaba intentando superarse en su aptitud física. Esa determinación probablemente había comenzado desde que Sayaka Miki se convirtió en una mahou shoujo. Era obvio que ella también quería dar lo mejor de sí ahora, para no quedarse atrás de su mejor amiga.

Esta Madoka, siempre queriendo ser más fuerte... siempre queriendo superarse... todo por el bien de los demás, como si pensara que eso era lo mejor también para ella misma.

 _¿_ _Cuando entenderás que no necesitas cambiar?_

\- Madoka, eres perfecta como eres –dijo, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, como si esperara que de la nada la otra chica desapareciera, y de repente ella quedara sola. Sola otra vez.

\- Homura-chan... –se sorprendió ante sus palabras, pero correspondió el abrazo sin pensarlo- Aunque pienses así... para mí... tú eres quien es perfecta. Eres tan increíble, que solo puedo pensar en ser mejor para poder estar a tu lado.

Entonces era eso. Madoka no se estaba esforzando por Sayaka, lo hacía por ella.

\- Madoka... –se apartó para mirarla a los ojos otra vez, deslizando su mano por su rostro para acariciarla.

\- Gracias por amarme tanto y cuidar de mí, Homura-chan –dijo sonriendo. Homura sintió sus ojos acuosos, y no eran las gotas de agua cayendo sobre sus párpados.

\- No tienes que ser mejor para mí, esas palabras –volvió a abrazarla con fuerza- son todo lo que necesito -oír eso era más que suficiente para darle las fuerzas que le hacían falta cuando tenía que luchar y todo parecía llegar a su fin. Madoka tenía el poder de hacerla seguir adelante incluso cuando la esperanza parecía perdida, y esa capacidad la tenía siendo sólo una humana. Ninguna mahou shoujo tendría jamás ese poder sobre ella.

La pelirrosa acarició su cabello negro, mojado y pegado a su espalda, hasta que tras unos segundos rompió el silencio.

\- H-Homura-chan... tú aún no has terminado... –se apartaron entonces. Vio sus ojos rosas brillar con cierta travesura- Yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien –y con esa misma expresión adorable, hizo que su novia fuera la que se apoyara de nuevo contra la pared de azulejos blancos.

\- Madoka... –la pelirrosa se colocó entre sus piernas, abiertas para ella, y sonriendo llevó sus labios hasta su sexo. Homura se retiró algunos mechones de la cara, para que no le estorbaran en la vista de aquella imagen. Su Madoka, besando los pliegues de su vagina y lamiendo su lugar más sensible. Sus hermosos ojos rosas la derretían. Literalmente sentía que se derretía en la boca de Madoka. Sus jugos no tardaron en humedecer aún más su entrepierna, sus mejillas se llenaron de calor. Todo su cuerpo estaba caliente. Caliente y húmedo, y todo eso se acumulaba en su intimidad- Madoka... ahh... me haces tan feliz –las lágrimas volvían a escocer sus ojos, era un poco embarazoso, pero no le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era el momento que estaba viviendo con ella.

Esos momentos que a veces el tiempo le arrebataba. Porque Homura podía regresar el tiempo atrás, pero nunca repetir los mismos momentos. Seguro, podría reencontrarse con Madoka, conocerla de nuevo, y hacerse su amiga una vez más. Pero tal vez no la tendría como en ese momento otra vez.

\- M-me vengo... ahh, Madoka!... –gimió, y sus piernas temblaron. Las manos de su amada se aferraban a sus muslos, y sintió su lengua aún más dentro de ella cuando su orgasmo la embargó. Se pegó completamente a la pared y la miró, jadeante. Madoka se separó lentamente, y sonrió desde abajo, con algunas gotas de sus jugos resbalando por su barbilla.

\- Eres tan linda, Homura-chan.

La de cabello azabache no pudo hacer más que suspirar, aun recuperando el aliento, y sonreírle también.

\- Terminemos el baño, tu mamá se preocupará si llegas tarde a casa.

\- ¡Sí! –asintió con energía, poniéndose de pie- ¡Y no olvides que hoy nos iremos juntas a casa, Homura-chan!

\- No lo olvidaría –respondió, besando su mejilla- Vamos a pasar la noche juntas.


End file.
